


Nouvelle relation

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [145]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Niko is a disaster bi fight me, it's already 1am okay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko a encore une fois blessé sa lèvre, James est là.





	Nouvelle relation

Nouvelle relation

 

Niko tremble presque sous le contact de James, ils sont seuls dans les vestiaires, personne ne pouvant les déranger, et James tient ses lèvres entre ses doigts, inspectant sa blessure avec beaucoup trop d’attention pour ce que c’était. Niko préfère détourner le regard, il se blesse souvent les lèvres sans le vouloir de toutes façons, et ce, depuis des années. Il ne réalise aussi toujours pas qu’il est en couple avec son joueur depuis moins d’une semaine. Niko a cette étrange impression quand il y pense que tout le monde est au courant alors que normalement personne n’est sensé le savoir. James le fixe, attendant sûrement une explication à cette égratignure, mais il n’en a pas, ce genre de chose arrivait et c’était tout. Rien de plus. James pose ses deux mains sur ses joues, son front venant appuyer contre le sien, Niko est gêné et il ne sait pas quoi faire alors il attend sagement que Rodriguez s’explique, ses propres mains se pliant et dépliant à cause de sa nervosité. James embrasse doucement ses lèvres en riant, Niko répond au baiser avec un peu d’hésitation, c’est encore tout nouveau pour lui, cette relation et ses sentiments puissants qui battent dans sa poitrine. Il ne comprend pas comment James peut l’aimer, mais il se sent au moins heureux avec lui. Niko sent les mains du joueur glisser de ses joues à ses hanches, il rouvre les yeux pour voir l’érection de James palpiter dans son pantalon. C’est aussi nouveau. Niko est loin d’être vierge, mais ce que ressent James pour lui est une véritable surprise, il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que le colombien est envie de lui de cette manière, mais James reste doux avec lui, il ne le force pas et Niko l’en remercie. James retire ses lèvres et Niko est presque déçu, c’est stupide de sa part, vraiment, il le sait mais il ne peut pas sauver son cas, il est désespéré depuis un certain temps déjà.

 

« Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de blesser ta lèvre Niko, elle est belle et douce, cette vilaine marque entache ton joli visage. »

« M-Merci… Je vais faire attention à l’avenir… »

« Je serai là de toutes façons, alors tu n’auras plus jamais ce genre de marques, c’est une promesse. »

 

James l’embrasse une nouvelle fois, Niko fond sous le baiser, il aime cette nouvelle relation et ne veut pas être trop éloigné de James dans le futur, il veut être au maximum proche de lui sans avoir à craindre les regards des autres, c’est sa seule envie maintenant. C’est une promesse.

 

Fin


End file.
